The Gang's Victim
by darknights800
Summary: Y/N is a new transfer student in PK Academy. How dose she relate to Kuboyasu's past? And why dose Y/N feel as though there is something familiar about Kuboyasu?


"Alright! I heard that we're getting a new student! If my sources are correct it's a girl~" "Well, I hope this girl doesn't try and take our guys!" "A new student huh, wonder how this'll go."

Everyone in class two of P.K. Academy were talking about the new student that was said to be starting school that day. It wasn't too out of the blue nowadays, especially since three students were transfers already.

As everyone spoke of the possibilities, except for Saiki, the teacher walked into the room telling everyone to quiet down.

"Alright everyone, please get to your seats. We have a new student today."

—

As I stood in front of my classroom door, I let out a shaky breath. I didn't know a single person here. Would they accept me? Would I mess up my introduction? Gosh, there were way too many things going through my head at that moment.

I didn't originally want to transfer here in the first place. Honestly I would've preferred staying at my hometown, but lately there's been an increase in gang activity around there. Actually the reason I finally moved here was because a few months ago I was jumped and shaken down for cash. My parents didn't like this and sent me here to try and escape that.

As I thought about this, the teacher asked me to come in and introduce myself. I nodded my head before taking a hesitant step into the room. Looking around I saw that a lot of people's focus was on me, which made me even more nervous than before. Presentations were never really my strong suit and the fact that everyone was looking at me didn't make me feel any more confident.

I raised my hand before giving off a small wave, "A-ah, Hello. My name is Y/n, L/n. It's a pleasure to meet you all! I-I hope that this year will be a good one!"

I saw some guys perk up at my apparent shyness and some girls smiled in my direction. There weren't many people who looked too intimidating, in fact most of them looked pretty friendly!

"Alright L/n you can sit next to Aren Kuboyasu, Kuboyasu can you please raise your hand?" The teacher stated looking in the direction of a purple haired boy.

The one called Kuboyasu nodded before raising his hand. Thankfully he didn't seem like a bad guy. I nodded back at the teacher in thanks before walking over to my new seat. Before sitting down I gave Kuboyasu a small smile in greeting. The guy actually had the looks going for him, but it's not like him or anyone in general would be interested in a basic looking girl like me. I don't know why though, but the air around him seemed weird if not a bit familiar.

Unknown to me, Kuboyasu had the same exact thoughts.

It didn't take long for lunch to finally come and boy was I grateful! The classes weren't bad or anything, but I was really hungry. I was so nervous about today that I wasn't able to eat much...

Looking around the cafeteria I didn't see any group I was familiar with, so taking the table in the corner seemed to be a pretty good idea. As I was walking over to my spot a girl with dark blue hair walked up to me.

"Hello!" She said, a bright smile on her face, "You're Y/n right? My name is Teruhashi Kokomi, pleasure to meet you!"

I stood looking at her with a pretty stupid smile on my face as she took my hand." I saw you looking around for a place to sit, you want to sit with me?"

I hesitated before giving her a small nod, which made her smile even more! She then dragged me over to a table with two other girls.

"Imu, Chiyo, this is Y/n, the new transfer student!" Teruhashi introduced.

"Aw yeah! I'm in your class! Nice to meet you personally!" Chiyo smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Imu said.

For the rest of lunch I spoke with the trio about the school and myself.

"Oh my gosh that sounds horrible." Chiyo commented. As she said this Teruhashi nodded in agreement, "That must've been scary for you."

I nodded as they said this, "Yeah, it was pretty scary. I forgot exactly what gang it was, but they were really intimidating and I didn't have any experience in situations such as that."

Lunch was over pretty fast, though I'm glad that there're some people that are ok with me.

—

As I returned back to my seat, Kuboyasu entered the room along with the ones named Saiki, Nendo, and Kaido.

He sat down in his seat next to me before facing in my direction.

"Hey L/n," his voice was very low, kinda threw me off guard. Actually this would be considered the first time I've heard him speak.

"I overheard you speaking with Teruhashi and her friends. So you were involved with gangs in your old hometown?"

I responded by nodding to his question, "Yeah, it wasn't too bad or anything though. Luckily I didn't get hurt."

"Yeah, it would really suck to get hurt by someone you never did anything to..." He said, his voice surprisingly serious, "I hope you don't mind you asking, but where did you live before here?"

I smiled, "Oh it was [hometown]."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise at this, but quickly went back to normal. Did he know about my hometown or something?

"Oh..." his voice trailed off somewhat lower than before.

At this Kuboyasu turned around to face the front of the classroom. Something seemed to be bothering him, but what was it?

School ended sooner than I thought. Kuboyasu and I actually spoke a bit during class about the work assigned to us and I actually liked it. He seemed like a really cool guy! During this time I also met Kaido, Nendo, and Saiki.

I didn't speak with Saiki that much because he seemed to be a really quiet guy. At first Nendo was really intimidating and reminded me of some kind of hard core punk, but soon I learned that he was kinda stupid yet a really friendly person. Kaidou was pretty weird but his antics about "Dark Reunion" and calling himself the "Jet Black Wings" was really entertaining . All of them were really cool... they seem like the people you can't ever be bored with.

As I was on my way home, I got myself into some more trouble with a small time gang. I must really have bad luck with them these days...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A guy said as he approached me.

I did my best to avoid him and began walking faster, but before I could get away another guy appeared from around the corner.

"Now, now missy. All we wanna do is have a little fun."

Alright, now I was scared. There were multiple guys now, all of them looking like they could easily take down an adult, surrounding a girl like me. What did they plan on doing? Did they want cash or... please not that!

It didn't take long for one of the guys to pin me up against a fence, caging me in between his arms. If this guy wasn't a punk and trying something on me I would admit that he had some looks, but we all know that isn't the case.

The guy chuckled, "Hey now, all we need is some cash... You aren't so bad looking either so if you give us what we want I won't need to hurt your pretty little face."

I flinched when his finger found itself under my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. I must've had a scared look on my face or something because all of the other guys around were laughing in amusement.

It was so quick when the one pinning me to the fence grabbed me in some kind of hugging position, exposing my backpack to his friends. I felt shuffling and zippers being opened as the guy's pals searched my bag. Was this guy their leader or something? I tried hitting the one holding me and was actually able to kick him somewhere in his leg causing him to groan, but that wasn't enough for his hold didn't loosen one bit.

"Well! " one of his friends laughed, "Looks like this one's aggressive."

I was about to bite something back at him, but a pair of lips on my neck stopped me from doing so. I bit down on my lip to stop a groan from escaping. I also started to feel some tears building up in my eyes.

The one holding me continued his assault until I heard one of his goons landing on the cement... hard.

The one holding me looked up immediately, as did I. My eyes widened at what I saw. Kuboyasu was taking down the whole gang by himself! It didn't take long for the whole group to find themselves unconscious on the pavement.

"You damn rejects!"He shouted, "You're all weak! Picking on a girl 3 to one!"

After this Kuboyasu walked up to me with a worried face, his glasses now on the floor along with the punks that assaulted me . "Hey L/n, are you ok?"

I didn't answer as I took in the events that have just occurred in front of me. 'He- he fought exactly like that guy, exactly like _him_.

He looked kinda mad now, since I wasn't really answering him. It looked like he was trying to hold himself back though.

"L/n, hey..." he began to walk towards me slowly as if I would run away if he made the wrong move. In a way that wasn't too far from the truth.

I looked up at Kuboyasu giving him a shaky smile, "Ah, hey. Thanks for the save back there."

He stopped in front of me before nodding back, "Uh, yeah. Not a problem." After that he walked over to get his glasses which fell on the ground due to the fight. In all honesty, Kuboyasu reminded me of a punk from the past.

"I'll walk you home." Kuboyasu offered.

I looked up at the boy in surprise, first he willingly beats up a group of punks to save me and now he's offering to walk me home... I smiled and nodded accepting his offer.

We both walked down the street in a comfortable silence. Hopefully the punks from earlier got the message and ran away after waking up.

As we were slowly approaching my house I had a question I really wanted to ask Kuboyasu, one I've been thinking about since the fight.

"Ehhh, Kuboyasu. I have a question I want to ask you, but can you answer it honestly.." I asked nervously.

The boy next to me nodded with a curious look on his face, "Of course L/n, you can ask."

I looked down at the ground wondering if asking him would be the right course of action, "Kuboyasu, I've been thinking about this since I spoke to you at school, but did you used to live at my hometown? If so... were you part of the gang there?" As soon as I said those words I felt foolish. If he was part of the gang then I'm screwed and he has no reason to _not_ beat me up right now for being so insensitive about the topic, not just that but now that I know he would have no reason to keep his nice act up...

At first Kuboyasu stayed silent, not able to answer. "I..." he began, hesitant, "I was. I didn't want to tell you. Especially since you came from that town. _Especially_ after hearing that you... you were the victim of one of my gang's stupid stunts."

My eyes widened at this, at first it was out of fear, but after hearing his words after his confession I was confused on what to feel.

When he looked at me there was a determined look in his eyes, "Believe me when I say that I'm trying to change myself! I understand that what we did back then wasn't in any way honorable, but I want to try and change that. I hope... that you'll still be willing to put with me. That you'll still be willing to help me with my reform." His eyes were stern yet soft now, a look that I never thought I would see from one of _them._ "Y/n are you willing to still be my friend? As a victim of our unforgivable acts I'll do my best to make it up to you. Not just that but you're an okay person and didn't deserve what happened to you."

I was stunned as I heard Kuboyasu's words. He was willing to reform himself and make everything up to me... everything his gang did to me. I didn't realize it, but tears were forming in my eyes from his confession. I only realized this after Kuboyasu stared at me with a worried look.

"L/n... Oh crap, did I say something wrong? Damn! I'm not really good with this stuff... Damn it!"

After that I shook my head with a smile on my face, "Hah," I laughed softly. After hearing me laugh Kuboyasu seemed confused.

"You idiot," I giggled, "I'm just happy. I'm so happy that you're changing. That you know your wrongs. That you're willing to change. Back then... after everything I didn't think punks would know between the rights and the wrongs in the world. I'm so happy I was wrong!"

Tears were streaming down my face now as I hugged Kuboyasu, "I'm willing to help you Kuboyasu!" I proclaimed, "And you don't need to make anything up for me, saving me today was more than enough."

At first he was startled by the sudden action, but soon reciprocated the act softly wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," he began, "If you want... you can call me Aren."

I smiled at this, "Only if you call me Y/n" Aren smiled at this before nodding.

After letting go he walked a bit. We were silent once more, but I was happy that Aren told me the truth about his past. He was now someone who I could trust, someone I could rely on.

It didn't take long for us to reach my house. Aren didn't go near my house, but nodded towards me from the sidewalk before walking away.

After entering my house, my mom asked me many questions about Aren and who he was. I was unusually happy at that time which probably only made my mom even more suspicious.

Since that day Aren and I have become really good friends, something that I thought could possibly become more...

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry if Kuboyasu is a bit OOC, it's my first time writing his character ?. Anywho if you have anything you want to say please do! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again!**


End file.
